Feminim atau Tomboy ?
by Haulin-Night
Summary: Apa kau tahu, sifat dan penampilan seseorang terkadang dapat menipu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Feminim atau Tomboy ?**

**By**

**Haulin-Nigth**

Apa kau tahu, sifat dan penampilan seseorang terkadang dapat menipu ?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Warning: OOC,AU, Typo, FemNaru (pada saatnya akan ketahuan)  
><strong>

**A/N:** Ini **Fic pertama** Saya, jadi….. Jika banyak kesalahan dalam soal Penulisan atau Cerita mohon di maklumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Heiiiii Narutooo !" panggil pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik dengan teto segitiga terbalik di kedua sisinya memanggil temannya pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang baru saja mengistirahatkan badannya di kursio tempatnya berada.

"Apa yang kau mau, Kiba ?" balas pemuda pirang yang di ketahui bernama Naruto, membalas teriakan toa temannya si pemuda rambut cokelat jabrik.

"PR dari Anko-sensei, kau sudah mengerjakannya ? Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari **Perempuan Ular** itu lagi, bisa-bisa dia malah menyuruhku merawat ular-ular kesayangannya selama satu minggu penuh" ujar pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik yang di ketahui bernama Kiba sambil membayangkan hukuman yang akan ia terima jika tak mengerjakan tugas rumah dari Anko-sensei. "Ini, dan sana cepat pergi ! Aku sangat bosan melihat muka mu itu" ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan Buku PRnya, dan menyuruh Kiba pergi dari hadapannya."Satu lagi, kumohon …..pinjamkan aku Boltpoint mu"ucap Kiba dengan nada dan ekspresi Memelas andalannya. Muncul 3 segitiga siku-siku di kepala Naruto,"Uapaaa ? Kau… Kau ….." sungut Naruto (sampai muncrat-muncrat ke wajah Author: Plakkk) 'Sabar-sabar, sabar Naruto ingat keadaanmu saat ini' Nurani Naruto ikut bicara."Ini Kiba, dan jangan dikembalikan jika isinya kosong" pasrah Naruto pada temannya yang satu ini. "Arigatou Naru-chan, kau memang baik hati dan juga manis." Ujar Kiba dan langsung melarikan diri dari Monster yang siap Mengamuk di Hadapannya. Kalimat terakhir atau lebih tepatnya kata-kata akhir yang diucapkan Kiba sukses membuat Naruto naik darah.(Kenapa, kan dipanggil Manis kok ngamuk ?) "Akan kubunuh kau jika sekali lagi mengucapkan kalimat itu di padaku lagi !" sungut Naruto dengan penuh Esmossi dalam Hati.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu ? katanya hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lho". Ujar teman sebangku Naruto yang bernama Sai dengan Senyum andalannya."Dia laki-laki atau perempuan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas."Dari kabar yang ku dengar, kemungkinan besar dia laki-laki". Balas Sai dengan masih tetap mempertahankan Senyum Palsunya."Aku tidak tertarik."sungut Naruto dengat cepat dan kembai melakukan aktifitas sebelumnya, menempelkan kepala diatas Meja."Baiklah.."ujar Sai menanggapi sungutan Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, menggambar Anime di buku gambarnya.

"Anko-sensei datang ….. .." teriak salah seorang murid berbadan gembul yang bernama Chouji di depan pintu kelas. Anko-sensei kemudian masuk kedalam kelas. "Anak-Anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru, hei kau, yang diluar…. Perkenalkan dirimu !" Perintah Anko-sensei pada seseorang yang berada di luar kelas. Anak itupun masuk. "Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Ujar pemuda tampang stoic yang berdiri di depan kelas."Kyaaa … Sasuke-kun keren sekali" triak semua murid-murid perempuan di ruangan itu, terkecuali Hinata."Kau Uchiha Sasuke, carilah tempat duduk kosong yang kau suka di kelas ini !" perintah Anko-sensei pada anak didik barunya. Sasuke mulai berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah kursi kosong di pojok sebelah kiri yang dekat dengan jendela. (bukan bangku kosong lho^^)

"Sombong sekali pemuda itu, rasanya aku ingin menghajar muka Stoicnya itu" geram Naruto pelan."Sudah,sudah, Naruto jangan melihat seseorang dari penampilan luarnya saja." Ujar Sai menenangkan sahabatnya ini.  
><strong>SKIP TIME ISTIRAHAT<strong>

"Naruto kau mau ke kantin tidak ?" Tanya Kiba yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto."Aku nanti Saja menyusul, aku masih ada urusan penting" balas Naruto."Yasudah, nanti kau ke kantin ya !" ucap Kiba sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Dikelas hanya ada dua orang manusia saja, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Setelah membereskan semua bukunya Naruto dengan cepat berlari ke arah toilet."Untung saja aku membawanya." Ucap Naruto."Menjadi perempuan itu, sangatlah merepotkan. Tiap bulan selalu mendapat tamu." Keluh Naruto pada dirinya. Naruto keluar dari toilet dan menuju Kantin untuk mengisi Perutnya yang sudah mengadakan Orchestra, belum sampai di kantin ia melihat Sasuke berjalan kea rah taman belakang sekolah."Apa yang mau dilakukan Uchiha Sombung itu ? aku harus mengikutinya" gumam Naruto pelan. Sasuke mulai mencari tempat yang ia anggap nyaman untuk di dudukinya dan mulai memasang headset ke telinganya lalu mencari-cari lagu yang akan ia putar di handphonenya. "Apa yang dia akukan?" ucap Naruto pelan di balik tembok gedung sekolah."Keluar lah, aku tahu kau ada disana" ucap Sasuke pada seseorang yang dari tadi mengikutinya.'Kenapa dia bias tahu ?' ucap Naruto dalam batin. Dan mau tak mau dia harus memunculkan sosoknya yang sembunyi di balik tembok gedung (bukan Gandarowo lho, XD; plakk) Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke,"Hoi Uchiha apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Naruto pada seseorang yg sedang duduk bersender di bawah pohon Sakura."Kau tidak bias melihat aku sedang apa ?" balas si pemuda dengan nada suara Dingin (yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Saya merinding. XD plakkk) Muncul 3 segitiga siu-siku di kepala Naruto."Aku hanya bertanya Bodoh, kenapa kau menjawab dengan nada suara seperti itu." Ucap Naruto penuh esmossi."Lantas akan kujawab dengan bagaimana ?" tanya si pemuda stoic itu."Suaramu jangan sedingin itu Bodoh !" perintah Naruto pada pemuda dihadapannya."Jangan memanggilku Bodoh, Dasar Baka. Aku punya Nama, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke yang tidak terima dirinya dihina dan terus dihina (kasihan kamu, nak-nak: abaikan XD) "Kau sedang apa Uchiha ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada semanis mungkin."Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan di tempat ini." Balas Sasuke dengan ekspresi menhayati (lu kata Hymne ? XD ) "Oh, alau begitu aku mengganggumu, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri untuk meningglakan si Uchiha."Tidak, asalkan kau bias duduk dan diam disini, aku tak merasa terganggu." Ucap Sasuke dengan cepat. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, langsung duduk di samping si Uchiha tepatnya duduk bersender di bawah pohon Sakura, (kaya orang pacaran readers, ciye…ciye….XD) Keduanya terdiam, tidak lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang terdiam menikmati alunan musih yang ia dengar dari headsetnya. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk memandangi wajah si Uchiha Stoic di sampingnya.'Laki-Laki ini ….., kenapa bias sangat tampan ?' ucap Naruto dalam hati. (yah bias di bilang masih gantengan Author XD plakk, di serbu Sasuke FG) Sasuke yang merasa dari tadi dirinya di perhatikan mulai terusik dengan si pirang di sebelahnya yang masih saja menatap wajah Stoicnya."Hei Baka, kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya, dan yang ditanya malah gelagapan. Muncul rona merah di wajah Naruto, malu karena ketahuan menatap/ mengagumi wajah orang di sebelahnya."Emm-em ….siapa yang menatap wajahmu, Baka ?" elak Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang yang berada di sebelahnya untuk menutupi rona merah di kedua pipi mulusnya."Kuharap kau bukan salah satu orang dari Komunitas pecinta sesame Jenis." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek."Bu-bukan, jika iya akupun tidak akan pernah menyukaimu." Bela Naruto pada Argumen Sasuke."Benarkah ? Dari nada suaramu kau terlihat sangat manis di mataku lho…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada setengah menggoda, dan dengan sukses membuat si pirang blusing berat.

Naruto mulai berdiri dan berucap "Lain kali, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan manis, atau ku hajar muka Stoicmu itu !" lalu ia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan si Uchiha yang telah membuatnya Blusing berat."Dasar Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke pelan dan kembali ke aktifitas sebelumnya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Feminim atau Tomboy ?

By

Haulin-Nigth

Saya kira Fic ini nggak laku dan ujung-ujungnya di hapus. Ternyata eh Ternyata masih ada juga yang mau Baca^^.

Arigatou minna-san for read my story

Balasan Riview yang Login cek aja di Inbox^^

Yang nggak Login sini dimari.

Rose: iya^^, tapi sosok perempuannya masih di rahasiakan. Thanks ya, dah mau baca Fic ini. Ini Chapter 2 nya, silahkan dinikmati^^.

Aoi Ciel: dah tak perbaiki kok^^, semoga kamu puas dgn Chapter ini.

Nasumi-chan Uharu: Terimakasih^^, ni dah update kilat.

Jimi-li: Betul^^, ni chap 2 dah tak panjangin + dikurangi typonya.

Saskara: ni dah tak update^^

Apa kau tahu, sifat dan penampilan seseorang terkadang dapat menipu ?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Warning: OOC,AU, Typo, FemNaru (pada saatnya akan ketahuan)

**Chapter 2**

Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari sebuah kamar bercat orange yang terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran King size. Seorang perempuan beranbut pirang panjang sedang menggeliat diatas tempat tifurnya.

"Hooaaamm…" perempuan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Oh tidak, aku kesiangan." gumam Perempuan itu lalu turun dari tempatnya berada dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ohayou Naruto-sama" sapa laki-laki paruh baya yang memiliki luka goras vertical di wajahnya pada majikannya yang baru turun dari anak tangga.

"Ohayou Iruka-san" balas pemuda, oh tidak maksudnya Perempuan yang berpenampilan sebagai seorang pemuda bernama Naruto pada Pembantu pribadinya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah tersiap hidangan sarapan pagi untuknya.

Penjelasan: Umino Iruka, Iruka bekerja di Namikaze Manshion tempat tinggal Naruto sebagai Pembantu/Pengasuh Naruto. Ia satu-satunya pembantu di Namikaze Manshion. Ditugaskan langsung oleh kedua orang tua Naruto, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze.

Back to Story

Setelah Naruto menghabiskan sarapannya, ia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju ke sekolah tercinta. Ia berjalan setengah berlari menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Lama sekali busnya, kalau begini hukuman yang akan kuterima dari Asuma-sensei akan bertambah berat." Gumam Naruto kesal, menunggu bus yang sedari tadi tidak ada yang lewat di depan halte bus tempatnya berdiri.

"Tin…Tin…." Suara klakson mobil, Bugatti Veyron warna Hitam.

"Hei baka, kau mau ikut tidak ?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut emo dari dalam mobilnya kepada pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri di halte bus.

Naruto hanya melongo, melihat mobil mewah Bugatti Veyron. Yang katanya, memiliki mein berkekuatan 1.001 tenaga kuda, dapat mempercepat kecepatan dari nol sampai 60 mil per jam dalam waktu dua setengah detik. (Author membayangkan….. plakkk)

"Hei baka, kau mendengarku tidak ?" tanya si pemuda emo yang jengah melihat lawan bicaranya yang tidak merespon pertanyaannya tadi.

"i-iya …. Aku ikut" ucap si pirang dengan tergagap-gagap.

Pemuda emo membukakan pintu sebelah kiri mobilnya dan si pirang pun masuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ka-kau juga telat Sasuke ?" Tanya si pirang yang masih gugup pada si emo.

"Hn, kakak ku lupa membangunkan ku." balas si emo aka Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Oh…." Naruto hanya bias ber-oh ria.

Di Perjalanan keduanya sama-sama terdiam, hingga mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang untungnya masih terbuka.

Sasuke menuju parkiran untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, ia turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke" ucap Naruto gugup dan ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Cepat, kita harus masuk kelas sebelum seseorang Guru dating dan menghukum kita" perintah Sasuke sembari mengunci otomatis pintu mobilnya.

"Ba-baik" balas Naruto sambil berjalan "Sasuke, terimakasih tumpangannya" ucap Naruto berterimakasih pada si Emo.

"Sama-Sama" balasnya Singkat. Sasuke berada satu langkah di depan Naruto.

**Skip Time**

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Naruto lega sembari mendudukan badannya di atas kursi.

"Hari ini nasib mu sedang baik Naruto" ucap Sai yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Memang ada apa ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Apa kau tidak lihat ? Asuma-sensei hari ini tidak masuk kelas" balas Sai pada temannya yang sedang memproses kata-katanya barusan.

"Kenapa dia tidak kesini ?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Para guru sedang mengadakan rapat di kantor, dan kita hanya disuruh mencatat materi yang ada di depan papan tulis" ucap Sai member penjelasan.

"Oh…. Hanya itu" ucap Naruto sembari mengambil alat tulis dari dalam tasnya dan mulai mencatat.

Tak di sangka 3 mata pelajaran kosong hari ini, para murid di kelas ada yang bercanda, mengobrol, tidur, bahkan main Kartu di pojokan.

"Teng … Teng … Teng …" suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah mengadakan music Orchestra. Setelah sampai di Kantin mereka memesan berbagai makanan. Naruto dengan Ramen porsi super besarnya, Kiba nasi Uduk, Hinata hanya Es Alpukat, Chouji Sebaskom Nasi yang dilumuri Kari, Sakura hanya membeli Snack Chitota, Lee hanya memesan seporsi Kari Super Pedas. Mereka makan dengan tenang hingga …..

"Hei Kiba, apa kau melihat anak baru itu disini ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah suapan terakhir Ramennya.

"Untuk apa kau mengurusinya ? Lagipula, aku tidak melihatnya ke kantin" balas Kiba dan melanjutkan acara makan-memakannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak enak saja padanya. Tadi aku berangkat sekolah bersamanya" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri menuju mesin minuman otomatis.

Naruto mengambil dua buah Pepsi Blue dari kotak yang tersedia di mesin itu, dan pamit pada teman-temanya.

"Hei semua, aku ke kelas duluan ya" pamit Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak mau menunggu Naruto ?" tanya Kiba.

"Menunggu apa ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Menunggu untuk kami usir" ucap Kiba, Lee, dan Sakura serempak. "whahahaha …" tawa mereka bertiga melihat ekspresi wajah cemberut Naruto.

"Huh, kalian ini. Selalu dan selalu mengerjai ku" ucap Naruto punung di pojokan meja makan.

"Gomen, Gomen ….. Kami hanya bercanda" ucapa Sakura minta maaf dan menyudahi acara tertawanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya …" ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Bukannya pergi ke kelas, Naruto malah mencari Sasuke.

'Dimana ya dia ? Apa dia ada di tempat itu lagi.' Ucap Naruto dalam batin.

Naruto mulai menuju ke tempat ia bertemu Sasuke kemarin, taman belakang Sekolah.

'Tepat dugaan ku' ucap Naruto puas dalam batin. Naruto menghampiri pemuda yang ia cari tadi.

Di taman Belakang Sekolah, terdapat sesosok pemuda emo duduk bersender di bawah pohon Sakura sambil memejamkan mata untuk menikmati alunan lagu dari headsetnya.

"Sasuke, ini …" ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan satu kaleng Pepsi Blue yang ia beli tadi pada Sessosok pemuda di sampingnya yang sedan duduk.

Sasuke mulai membuka mata, dan ia melihat sesosok pemuda pirang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mau apa kau disini ?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ini, aku hanya ingin member mu sekaleng minuman, itung-itung sebagai ucapan terimakasih dariku" ucap Naruto sembari menyodorkan Pepsi Bluenya.

"Arigatou" ucap Sasuke singkat dan menerima sekaleng minuman dari Naruto.

Keduanya terdiam sambil menikmati minuman mereka.

"Hei kau, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Tanya apa ?" ucap Naruto sembari menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kemarin, kau terlihat sangat sensitive ? tanya Sasuke meminta pnjelasan tentang perihal kemarin.

"Ke-kemarin itu…. Aku hanya sedang kesal pada seseorang" balas Naruto pura-pura.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengintrogasi dan menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan tajam.

"Su-suer, aku tidak berbohong" elak Naruto yang mulai panic.

" Sudahlah, jika kau tidak au menjawab sekarang" ucap Sasuke dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ka-kau mau kemana ?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke kelas" ucap Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas, mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor Sekolah, Naruto di sebelah Kiri dan Sasuke di sebelah Kanan.

"Naruto, nanti saat pulang sekolah. Kau ikut dengan ku lagi saja" ajak Sasuke menawarkan tumpangan pada Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, jika itu tidak merepotkan mu" balas Naruto masih gugup.

**Skip Time Pulang Sekolah**

"Ayo Naruto" ajak Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Baik ….." jawab Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari gerbang Sekolah.

"Naruto rumah mu dimana ?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Rumahku di Namikaze Manshion" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke memencet sebuah tombol di mobilnya dan muncul lah sebuah map digital, yang sudah ada tanda titik merah yang berarti lokasi tujuan. Sasuke mulai menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan dalam waktu beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai di depan Gerbang Namikaze Manshion.

Naruto turun dari mobil Sasuke dan berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya tepatnya berada di samping kanan Sasuke.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sasuke" ucap Naruto berterimakasih.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Namikaze Manshion.

'Sekarang aku sudah tahu tempat tinggalnya, dan sekarang aku hanya perlu mengungkap siapa dia sebenarnya' ucap Sasuke dalam batin dan sedikit menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya, sebut saja menyeringai.

TBC

Thanks For All

Yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feminim atau Tomboy ?**

**By**

**Haulin-Nigth**

Fuih…..

Chapter 3 akhirnya update juga^^

Setelah perjuangang menghadapi UTS, tepatnya malam Minggu jam 23.00 Chapter ini ditulis dan selesai jam 01.30 Pagi hari.

Akhirnya di Posting juga *horeeee…..

Balas Review ( yang Login lihat di Inbox )

Yang nggak Login, lihat di mari~~

Rose: yup, tepat sekali, Sasu pasti tahu jati diri Naruto, klw Naruto nyamar, tunggu aja di Chapter depan^^

Jimi-li: Tara-rengkyu dah mau review lagi, chapter ini dah tak panjangin kok, dan untuk ekspresipenokohan dah tak usahain ni, review lagi ya^^

Adelia: Ok, klw masalah ketikan, saya juga ngerasain. Bias harusnya Bisa, kekekekek….

Nasumi-chan Uharu: -Kun donk^^, siapa sebenarnya Sasu, di chapter ini tak certain kok^^

Aoi Ciel: Chapter ini udah tak jelasin siapa sebenarnya Sasu-chan. Review lagi ya^^

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Warning: OOC,AU, Typo, FemNaru (pada saatnya akan ketahuan)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Tin….Tin…." suara klakson mobil yang nyaring terdengar dari depan gerbang Namikaze Manshion.

Seorang pemuda emo yang mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan aksesorisnya tengah duduk menunggu di dalam mobil dan sesekali memainkan ponselnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul seorang pria berpenampilan seperti pelayan dari balik gerbang Manshion, ia menghampiri pemuda emo yang berada di depan gerbang.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bias saya bantu?" sapa pria itu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin menemui Naruto sekarang." ucap si emo aka Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Iruka, saya pelayan pribadi Naruto-sama. Kalau boleh saya tahu, anda siapanya Tuan Naruto?" ucap Iruka sopan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku temannya, tolong katakan padanya untuk lebih cepat menemuiku," perintah Sasuke pada Iruka.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Sasuke-san." Ucap Iruka kemudian pergi memasuki Manshion untuk memberitahu majikannya.

Di dalam sebuah kamar bercat orange, terlihat sesosok perempuan cantik berambut pirang panjang sepunggung yang hanya menggunakan selembar kain tipis berwarna orange yang menutupi tubuhnya dari bagian dada hingga pangkal paha, bahkan selembar kain itu belum sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh proposional sang empunya yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja rias berplitur cantik di samping tempat tidur yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Makin lama, dadaku semakin besar saja, semakin mempersulit ku untuk menyama, huffftttt….." gerutu perempuan cantik itu sambil memegang-megang bagian tubuh tepatnya bagian yang atas, yang ditutupi oleh selembar kain orange tipis yang ia pakai.

Perempuan itu mengambil sesuatu benda yang menyerupai sebuah rompi anti peluru, kemudian ia mengenakannya.

"Hufftt….. Semakin sesak saja," ucapnya kecewa.

"Tok-Tok-Tok….." suara pintu kamar di ketuk dari luar.

"Ada apa ruka-san?" tanyanya pada seseorang di balik pintu.

"Naruto-sama, di luar ada seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai teman anda," ucap Iruka tersangka pengetukan pintu.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya perempuan cantik aka Naruto dari dalam.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Iruka sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku memakai seragam dulu." Ucap Naruto pada pelayannya.

Naruto segera mengenakan seragamnya dan juga tak ketinggalan, Wigg warna kuning cerah yang senada dengan rambut panjangnya ia kenakan untuk menutupi rambut indahnya.

'Sasuke ya, mau apa dia daang sepagi ini?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati sembari merapikan wig yang ia kenakan.

Naruto keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan sekarang penampilannya lebih terlihat seperti seorang pemuda tampan nan gagah, tidak seperti tadi yang terlihat sangat seorang perempuannya.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga, mengambil sepatu di rak sepatu. Kemudian berjalan kea rah pintu keluar.

"Naruto-sama, apa sebaiknya anda sarapan dulu." Saran Iruka yang kini berada di belakang Naruto.

"Nanti saja sarapannya, bias di sekolah kok. Lagipula aku tidak enak sama Sasuke, dia sudah menunggu ku dari tadi." ucap Naruto sopan menolak saran Iruka.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau anda," ucap Iruka pasrah sembari melihat Naruto berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbang. Ia mendapati Sasuke tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya di dalam mobilnya, kemudian ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke, gomen sudah terlalu lama menunggu ku," sapa basa-basi Naruto.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ne, untuk apa kau ingin menemuiku sepagi ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya ingin menjemput mu," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Ini kan masih pagi sekali," ucap Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu," ucap Sasuke memperjelas maksud kedatangannya.

"Tanya saja," ucap Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Nanti saja di sekolah, sekarang cepat kau masuk ke dalam mobil." Perintak Sasuke.

"Oke…." ucap Naruto kemudian menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah, terlihat di perjalanan Naruto lebih dominan dalam memilih topic pembicaraan, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan dua huruf andalannya 'hn'.

Beberapa menit mereka di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang masih sangat sepi di pagi hari, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat parkiran, mereka turun dari mobil.

"Ayo ikuti aku," perintah Sasuke pada Naruto sambl melangkah pergi.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto yang tertinggal satu langkah di belakang Sasuke.

"Ikuti saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan terus berjalan, hingga pada akhirnya mereka tiba di atap bangunan sekolah mereka.

"Wah dingin… Apa yang mau kau lakukan disini Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sembari memeluk tubuhnya demi mengurangi hawa dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau tahu, tempat ini sangat sepi dipagi hari seperti ini," ucap Sasuke penuh makna.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tempat ini sepi?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Jika aku bukanlah Uchiha, mungkin sudah dari tadi aku memperkosa mu," ucap Sasuke santai.

"A-apa, yang kau bicarakan bodoh." Ucap Naruto merinding sembari melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh itu padamu," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"Lantas, apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto masih dengan sikap waspada, takut-takut apa yang di katakana Sasuke sebelumnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menyembunyikan jati dirimu sebagai seorang perempuan? tanya Sasuke mulai serius.

"Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh." ucapa Naruto esmossi.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah melupakan ku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memang kau siapa, kau hanya murid baru di sekolah ini." ucap Naruto dengannada naik 1 oktaf.

"Ada anak perempuan menangis duduk sendirian di bangku taman pada sore hari, kemudian dating seorang bocah laki-laki menghibur anak perempuan itu." ucap Sasuke mengingat-ingat kenangan masa lalunya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin itu kau .." ucap Naruto pelan dengan ekspresi berubah menjadi sendu.

**~Flas Back On~ **10th yang lalu.

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…." tangis seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang, duduk sendirian di taman kota.

"Ayah… Ibu….kenapa ninggalin Naru…. Hiks….hiks…." ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Usap air matamu dengan ini…" ucap anak laki-laki yang entah dating dari mana, kini sudah berada di hadapan anak perempuan yang sedang menangis sambil menyodorkan sebuah benda mirip sapu tangan padanya.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Nama ku Sasuke, kau sendiri? tanya balik anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke.

"Namaku Naruto," ucap anak perempuan itu masih dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya.

"Naru-chan kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naru, di tinggal pergi sama Ayah dan Ibu, Naru hiks….hiks…." balas Naruto terisak lagi.

"Pakailah ini…" ucap Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Terimakasih, Sasu-kun." ucap Naruto sembari menerima sapu tangan dan kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Ayah dan Ibuku juga sudah pergi, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak sedih lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kakak member tahu ku, mereka selalu ada di sini," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Benarkah? " tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ayah dan Ibu mu sekarang juga pasti berada di hatimu," ucap Sasukesambil menunjuk dada Naruto.

"Tapi sekarang, Naru kesepian," ucap Naruto sedih.

"Sekarang kan, sudah ada aku. Aku berjanji akan menemanimu, jadi jangan sedih lagi ya," ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Naruto.

"Janji ya ….." ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Sasuke.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi sahabat. Kemanapun Naruto pergi pasti ada Sasuke yang mengikutinya, hingga suatu hari Sasuke mendapat masalah yang sangat serius.

Perusahaan milik Ayahnya yang sekarang diteruskan Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Mengalami kebangkrutan di cabang Jepang, sehingga mengharuskan mereka pindah ke London untuk meneruskan cabang yang ada di kota itu. Semua asset keluarga Uchiha yang berada di Jepang sudah habis sepenuhnya untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang saham yang bangkrut di tengah jalan.

Sebelum kepergiannya, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sahabatnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di taman kota sore ini," ucap Sasuke pada seseorang yang berada di seberang sana melalui ponselnya.

"Memang ada apa Sasuke?" tanya seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Ada yang harus ku katakana padamu." ucap Sasuke pelan, menahan perasaannya yang saat ini sedang sangat kalut dalam kesedihan.

"Baik-baik, aku ke taman kota sore in," ucap orang itu kemudian.

"Arigatou," ucap Sasukesingkat sambil menutup sambungan teleponnya.

**Skip **

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin pergi meninggalkan ku?" ucap Naruto kalut menahan air mata yang sudah siap untuk tumpah kapan pun.

"Aku tidak bias menolaknya Naru, aku janji setelah semua kembali normal, aku akan menemani dan melindungi mu selamanya." ucap Sasuke menenangkan Naruto, Sasuke mengelus-elus punggung sahabatnya demi meredakan isakan kecilnya.

**~Flas Back Off~**

Ini memang diriku, Naruto." ujar Sasuke sembari melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu Sasuke, selama aku,oh tidak, selama kau pergi dari sisiku, kehidupan ku sudah terlalu banyak yang berubah." ucap Naruto sendu.

"…." Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Hari demi hari kujalani sendirian, hingga tiba saat aku masuk sekolah menengah pertama." Naruto menceritakan masa lalunya.

"…." Sasuke hanya bias diam dan terus mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

"Hingga suatu kejadian menimpaku, dan kejadian itu membuat aku terauma berat," ucap Naruto bergetar.

**TBC**

Maaf jika Chapter ini kurang memuaskan untuk semua pembaca terhormat, Chapter ini hasil jeri payah otak saya yang sedang sedikit eror *maklum dah tua

Akhir kata~~~~

**Review & Review**


End file.
